veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Angry Veronica
"One Angry Veronica" was the tenth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot , jury foreman.]] Just as Meg Manning has awakened from her coma, Veronica is called for jury duty. She dutifully presides over the jury in a case of two 09er boys (Robbie McKinnon and Hunter Hayes) accused of beating a prostitute--a simple case which turns out to be not so simple. After Veronica's performance as jury foreman, one of her fellow jurors tries to recruit her to attend Hearst College. views the stolen tapes.]] Keith investigates the disappearance of the Lilly Kane sex tapes. Meg dies due to a blood clot, but her baby is saved. Veronica is devastated but cheers up when Wallace returns. The two ring in the New Year together. Arc significance * The Aaron Echolls/Lilly Kane sex tapes are stolen from the evidence locker by Deputy Leo who needed money because his sister has Down syndrome. Instead of selling them to the tabloids, Leo sells them to Logan who erases them. * The letter Duncan found was to Meg's aunt. Meg was going to go there to have the baby until the bus crash. * Meg is awake and apologizes to Veronica. She then tells her that if anything happens to her she doesn't want her parents to get control of her baby. * Meg dies but the baby lives. * Wallace returns from Chicago after an absence of four episodes. Music * "The Christmas Song" - Nat King Cole * "Jolly Old St. Nicholas" - APM Library * "Edge of the Ocean" - Ivy Writing and acting * Robert Maschio appears as a jury member whose job is a radio Sportscaster. His attitude towards Veronica is similar to that of The Todd, the character he plays on Scrubs. * The jury room events are a reversal of the classic story featured in Twelve Angry Men. Quotes :Lamb: You know, Keith, you really shoulda done more to push fitness when you were here. :Keith: Yeah, I was gonna get to that, but the crime fighting kept getting in the way. :Veronica: Okay, stop! I was shown a diagram once. I know how it works. But you knew and you didn't tell me? :Duncan: This has nothing to do with us. :Veronica: Oh, no! Nothing. Your secret illegitimate child gestating in the womb of your comatose ex-girlfriend affects neither you nor me. tearfully I'm fine with it. :Veronica: I'm not questioning your integrity, I'm just asking for a logical response to the points I've raised. :Jury member: Logical? Look, Barbie, I've had a belly full of your snide little digs. :Keith: I'm sorry, I was looking for my apartment, but I seem to have stumbled upon some sort of magical winter wonderland instead. Why, perhaps this elf can help me. :Keith: You know, elf, we might not be the richest family in town, but we can afford normal-sized birds once a year or so. :Veronica: Game hens. They were just so cute. Plus this way, we won't have to eat leftovers on New Year's. :Keith: Well, that's smart thinking. Come on, what do they taste like? :Veronica: I don't know. Dense little turkeys? Trivia * This episode had an estimated audience size of 3.42 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *Despite being credited, Francis Capra (Weevil), Kyle Gallner (Cassidy) and Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook) do not appear in this episode. * The title is a reference to the Sidney Lumet movie 12 Angry Men which also is about twelve jurors who have to deal with a case where they have to prove the guilt or innocence of a boy who's accused of murder. Initially, only one juror is not certain beyond a reasonable doubt that the young man is guilty. * Ed Begley was one of the actors that starred in this movie, and he is also the father of Ed Begley, Jr. who plays Cyrus O'Dell, the dean of Hearst College in Season Three. * The original ending of the episode was quite different and would have sent the story arc into another resolution completely.needed * Logan's comment, "I've always depended on the kindness of strangers," is a quotation from the Tennessee Williams play A Streetcar Named Desire. References External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes